Wind Release: Rasenshuriken
|ref=Third Databook, pages 298-299 |image=Rasenshuriken3.jpg |kanji=風遁・螺旋手裏剣 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Fūton: Rasenshuriken |literal english=Wind Release: Spiraling Shuriken |english tv=Wind Style: Rasen-Shuriken |parent jutsu=Wind Release: Rasengan |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Senjutsu, Kinjutsu |jutsu type=Wind Release |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Naruto Uzumaki |debut manga=339 |debut anime=87 |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The Wind Release: Rasenshuriken was created by Naruto Uzumaki after he had mastered the Wind Release: Rasengan. By manipulating the wind chakra of the Wind Release: Rasengan, Naruto was able to create four large points, making the Rasengan appear as a giant fūma shuriken, with the Rasengan in the center remaining a perfect sphere. The technique gives off a loud bell-like screech after being formed. In order to perform it, Naruto requires the aid of two shadow clones; he provides the chakra, one clone is responsible for the shape transformation, and the other provides the nature transformation. The Rasenshuriken creates countless microscopic wind-blades that damage the body on a cellular level. It produces so many individual strikes that even Kakashi Hatake is unable to count them all with his Sharingan.Naruto chapter 341, page 18 The wind blades sever nerve channels in the body, leaving the target unable to move after being struck. They also attack the chakra circulatory system, which cannot be repaired by any form of medical ninjutsu; depending on how severe the damage is, the target may not be able to perform jutsu ever again. Because the Rasenshuriken does limited amounts of cellular damage to Naruto's arm when he first uses the technique, Tsunade labels it a kinjutsu and likens the jutsu's effects to poison.Naruto chapter 346, pages 10-14 In addition to having the Rasenshuriken damage his arm, Naruto has difficulty maintaining the Rasenshuriken's stability when he first uses it. It is prone to dissipating before it can even reach its target, requiring that he use it as a melee weapon and force it into the opponent, just as he does with other Rasengan. When Naruto is in Sage Mode, he encases the Rasenshuriken in senjutsu chakra to maintain its shape. This allows him to throw it at his opponents and removes the possibility of it damaging himself. He is able to expand the shuriken after it has been thrown, compensating for imprecise aim or fleeing opponents by widening the area of effect. However, he can throw the Rasenshuriken quickly enough that this is rarely necessary. When thrown, the Rasenshuriken becomes Naruto's quickest attack, able to cross the entire Shinra Tensei crater, which was the size of a mountain range, in a single second. When it exploded, it took up a full half of that area.Naruto chapter 442, pages 05-08 When Naruto first uses the Rasenshuriken against Kakuzu, Kakuzu is caught in a vortex of wind blades. Other than the damage done to his cells, Kakuzu's body is left intact after being struck. After Naruto learns to throw the Rasenshuriken, the damage is greatly increased; not only is it capable of cutting through rocky mountains, but when Pain's Human Path is struck by it, most of its body is vaporized, just leaving the top of the head. The wind sphere is still created, though the Rasenshuriken usually slices through the target before it can be formed. The Rasenshuriken requires a great deal of chakra to perform, leaving Naruto very fatigued after using it under his own power. While in Sage Mode, however, he can use it twice in addition to other Rasengan variants. He must then re-enter Sage Mode to restore his number of uses. Trivia * In the second Naruto artbookSecond Artbook, page 15 and in the third databook,Third Databook, page 5 when Naruto is in his initial jinchūriki form, the Rasenshuriken is colored red. Masashi Kishimoto notes this to be because, like the Rasengan, he had yet to decide upon a color for the jutsu. However, as of the color cover of chapter 453, it is bluish white. * In Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire, Hiruko tries to absorb this technique, but is unable to combine the shape and nature transformation, like Naruto did at first. The sphere begins forming in his hand, but it becomes unstable and disperses. * In Japan, there is an inflatable Rasenshuriken released as a cosplay toy. References he:ראסנשוריקן